


Trust Me

by occean_eyes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occean_eyes/pseuds/occean_eyes
Summary: “The princess knew it would be coming eventually after her body had been shocked from Zarkon’s witch’s dark magic and the amount of quintessence she had to extract from herself to power up Voltron, but she didn’t expect it to come so soon. With this noted Allura made her way out as nonchalantly as she could, but little did she know a certain paladin was taking notice of her strange behavior.”





	Trust Me

It was the night of the battle, the battle that turned the tides in the great war to end The Galra Empire. With many close calls Voltron and the members of the Coalition were able to barely succeed in their attempt to take control of Naxzela. All of their hard work had paid off.

Now the many members of the Coalition, the rebel fighters, the Blade of Marmora, and of course the beloved Paladins of Voltron were found on the newly conquered planet celebrating their unorthodox but greatly needed victory.

The Paladins and Lotor came to the conclusion that they discuss the matter of their alliance the next morning, since they both have had a difficult enough day. Lotor remained resting in one of the castle’s highly secured rooms which he agreed upon since he couldn’t blame their suspicion of him.

The party was held inside one of the run down, half destroyed Galra base’s, since the paladins knew not to host another public party in the castle ever again. The other planet’s civilians were able to fix it up enough to have an enjoyable gathering. After Shiro and Allura gave an inspiring speech and thanks to all of the help they had received, the festivities commenced under the bright starlit sky that shone clearly through the hole in the roof.

Allura, paladin of the blue lion during the battle, stood amongst the many guests at the party. She was pleased with the turn out, getting to speak with many of the leaders and guests that attended the grand party. The princess never imagined in a million years she would see so many smiling faces, so many hopeful faces standing at her side to fight the war against Zarkon. Perhaps she would live up to her father’s idea after all, peace throughout the galaxy.

Lance was enjoying his time greatly as well. Having Keith back with the paladins and getting to spend time with each other was something he missed dearly, that they all seemed to miss. While the former blue paladin always yearned to return home, moments like this gave him hope that his dream would soon come true; that he would be able to return to his family and put some pride into his family name. But for now, Lance took in his joyous surroundings partying around with his friends.

As much as Allura enjoyed watching her much cherished paladins have fun and the rest of her allies dance around in joy, she couldn’t help but feel the throbbing pain in the back of her head. The princess knew it would be coming eventually after her body had been shocked from Zarkon’s witch’s dark magic and the amount of quintessence she had to extract from herself to power up Voltron, but she didn’t expect it to come so soon. With this noted Allura made her way out as nonchalantly as she could, but little did she know a certain paladin was taking notice of her strange behavior.

Allura made her way through the rocky debris outside to where she found a small stream not too far from the party and sat down on a boulder like rock, inhaling deeply. ‘I cannot afford to be feeling this way after every battle.’ The princess thought looking down to her hands. They were scratched and beaten up with burn marks all over them, the cracks faintly would glow a light blue color causing her to wince and clench her fists tightly.

‘If they see I am hurt they will replace me, I must be stronger than this.’ Allura thought looking down into the reflection of herself in the still water. “My father never gave up, no matter how hurt he was.” Allura said beginning to speak out loud without noticing. “Perhaps I am not like my father after all, perhaps I do not belong being apart Voltron, perhaps..” The princess froze in her speech gritting her teeth as she felt her eyes begin to fill with warm tears. “Perhaps I do not belong here.” Allura whispered before a familiar voice broke her thoughts. The princess jumped startled, immediately whirling her head to see Lance standing before her. “Of course you don’t belong here, you belong back in there with the rest of us.” Lance said sympathetically causing Allura to turn back around and look down in shame, she had forgotten she was speaking aloud.

“Everything alright princess?” Lance asked, concern etched in his tone as he sat down along side her while looking down to her, deciphering her emotions. “I.. I am alright Lance, just feeling a bit tired is all.” Allura said forcing a smile to her lips while looking up to Lance. The boy furrowed his eyes while staring at the girl’s features, she looked more than tired, the heavy bags under her eyes and weak posture gave it away, she was exhausted. “Allura if you weren’t feeling well you could have told one of us-” Lance began taking ahold of her hand before she hissed whipping it away from him as his head jerked back confused.

“Princess? Why did you..” the boy started, concern shown all over his face now as he grabbed her arm with more firmness this time and flipped her hand over to reveal the deep burns and scratches along her hands and arms. “Holy quiznack, Allura..” Lance muttered with wide eyes as his fingers lightly grazed along the cuts before looking back up to her ashamed face. “Allura why did you not tell us.” Lance said more sternly this time as the Altean began to feel her eyes watering again. “I-I.. I wanted to but I was afraid..” Allura started looking up to Lance, his expression seemed serious and she knew he deserved the truth, no matter how hard it was to give it. “I was afraid you guys would replace me, you would think I was too weak to be apart of Voltron.” Allura blurted finally giving in to his concerned expression. “I am nothing like my father, I am nothing like you guys think I am.” Allura said ducking her head down as she grit her teeth. “Without my magic, I am nothing.” The princess finally whispered as warm tears strolled down her face.

A pang of guilt ran through Lance’s body as he watched the girl sob before him, he had no idea she had felt this way. He always saw her as confident and strong, never would he imagine her feel so weak and useless.

“Allura..” Lance began grabbing her hand softly as she looked up giving a small sniffle that made his heart melt. The paladin lost his train of thought for a moment staring into the Altean’s eyes. Even in her weak and saddened state, she was just so uncontrollably beautiful. Her bright blue and purple eyes were the most stunning things he had ever seen in his life, and the way her chocolate skin matched perfectly with her shimmering white hair; everything about her was perfect. 

“Princess, ever since the day I met you I knew there was something special about you.” Lance said as Allura looked up to him letting her palm lay softly in his hand. “You were so brave, so confident, so determined to defeat Zarkon. You never let anything stop you to your final goal, not even your own father.” Lance said, the speaking of her father caused her to wince which Lance caught quickly changing the matter. 

“Your powers are amazing, they have healed planets, controlled the castle, and even given life to Voltron when it needed you most. But your powers aren’t what make you special.” Lance said causing Allura to blink in confusion tilting her head a bit. “Your will to fight for what’s right is what makes you special, your uncontrollable strength physically and mentally is what makes you special, your adorable personality that lightens everyone’s day is what makes you special, your ability to bring this team together Allura.. that’s what makes you special.” Lance said with a smile, pleased to see the corners of Allura’s lips begin to curve up as well.

“Powers or no powers, you are the Heart of Voltron. I meant what I said. You are a very special person, you’re going to do big things.” Lance said bringing his hand up to cup her cheek rubbing the dried tears away with his thumb as Allura smiled warmly curving her face into his hand.

“Your father would be very proud of you Allura.” Lance said softly, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb as she held her hand against his. “Do you really think so Lance?” The Altean asked with her hopeful warm eyes that he knew and loved. “Trust me, I know so.” Lance said meaning every word he spoke as Allura stared up into his amiable brown eyes. She had realized how mature Lance was becoming compared to when they first met, how fond she was becoming of him. Now as the princess felt them so close, a warm feeling sprang in her chest, wanting to become closer to him.

Lance took notice of this, the same warm feeling in his chest came as well which almost startled him. The paladin had been with many girls in his lifetime, but none of them made him feel.. this way. Eventually he felt his heart taking full control of his body as he moved closer down to her cupping her chin, before he could realize his actions it was too late, he was already kissing her.

Allura was shocked with Lance’s actions, not that he hadn’t wanted to do it before, but that he actually did it this time. The princess’ shocked reaction quickly faded though as she placed her hand on his chest and kissed him back softly before he pulled away, his face flustered a deep read across his tan cheeks. “I-I’m sorry princess, I don’t know what came over me I just..” Lance started before the Altean left a quick peck on his lips causing him to look dumbfounded at her as she smiled to him warmly staring up into his chocolate eyes. “It’s quite alright.” Allura muttered.

Lance didn’t need her to tell him twice, he quickly swooped in wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply, a feeling he had been dreaming about since the day he met her. Allura returned the favor by wrapping her small arms around his neck loosely while kissing him back immensely. The warm feeling they both shared exploded inside of them, like a feeling that had been caged up inside of them was let loose and was now roaming freely.

The paladin took in every feature of the princess: the pleasant aroma of roses surrounding her, the velvety feel of her skin against his, even her long silky hair draping along his arms made his heart go even more wild for her, he never wanted the kiss to end.

Once the two finally separated their lips, they remained close, still feeling each other’s warm pants tickle against their lips sending chills down Allura’s spine. Never in a million years did she expect this to happen, but she didn’t regret it. Infact she enjoyed it, perhaps finding her concealed feelings for the paladin.

“I knew you digged the ears.” Lance said with a toothy grin, Allura couldn’t help but laugh rolling her eyes up to him. “There’s the old paladin I remember.” The princess said followed by Lance’s signature cocky smirk down to her sending butterflies through her stomach.

“But seriously.. thank you Lance.” Allura said looking up to him with a warm smile.

“Anytime princess.” Lance said running his fingers through her soft pale hair, leaving them to gaze at the stars and embrace each other’s warmth together.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first story, hope this can give you a little taste of my writing style, if you have any comments or tips feel free to let me know! Thank you and enjoy ♡


End file.
